Mina
Mina (Majatran: الميناء) commonly known as Cifutingan formally known as the Republic of Mina (Majatran: جمهورية الميناء; tr. Jumhuriat al-Mina) is a sovereign state located in East Dovani. Mina is home to the largest portion of Dovani Majatran's who are closely related to Majatran's but have typically darker skin, similar to the Asli people. Cifutingan is the name for the country outside of Majatrans. Mina was once home to an extensive trading port for the Emirate of Great Quanzar founded in the late 15th century. It is where the name "Mina" comes from which officially is al-Mina or "the Port". Mina has generally flourished economically due to its ports along the coast of the Sea of Carina. History Cifutingan is a former colony of Hulstria. In March, 4683 the Dovani Liberation Front lead by Saleel el-Rahaim, a former military officer and Chairman of the Dovani Liberation Front (DLF; Jabhat Tahrir Dufaniin) won the Minan general elections, securing an absolute majority following years of political infighting and near civil war. The DLF secured 273 seats in the 300 seat Council of the Republic, giving them a command on the entire country in a "flawed" (by international standards) election. Protests and rallies against the DLF immediately started following their win, mostly relating to their period of rule 20 years prior that saw the country descend into a fierce political civil war that spilled over into nearby Liore and Istapali, prompting their intervention and an end to the DLF regime. While the DLF was defeated and former President Safwan Ibn Asbag was permitted to "resign" and despite international calls for a war crimes trial, the DLF was permitted to operate albeit hamstrung. Tense protests broke out in April 4686 following the intentional vacancy at the post of Prime Minister by President el-Rahaim and the DLF. The Republican Guard, a largely political body of the armed forces, had worked heavily to intimidate the protestors who called for the DLF and President el-Rahaim to resign. Government and politics Mina is a semi-presidential republic that, despite a history of political instability, has remained largely under the same political system. The President is the directly elected head of state. The Prime Minister of Mina is appointed by the President and usually comes from the President's own party. The President is assisted by the Presidential Council, a psuedo-cabinet or council of ministers that is appointed and dismissed at the wishes of the President. The government of Mina is composed of numerous ministries that make up the Council of Ministers. It is lead by the Prime Minister who is appointed by the President and can be dismissed by the President. The Council of Ministers is comprised of the following offices: *Office of the Prime Minister *Ministry of Finance and Economy *Ministry of Religious and Ethnic Affairs *Ministry of the Interior *Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Trade *Ministry of Justice and Prisons *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Social Welfare and Public Health *Ministry of Trade and Industrial Development *Ministry of Natural Resources and the Environment *Ministry of Education, Sports and Youth Affairs *Ministry of Infrastructure *Ministry of Information and Communication The Council of the Republic is the unicameral legislature of Mina and is comprised of 300 deputies. 150 of the deputies are directly elected in single-member constituencies, the other 150 are elected via a method of party list proportional. The Council of the Republic has several committees to discuss a variety of topics. The Council of the Republic is widely known around the world due to its common outbreaks of violence through fist fights and ad hoc wrestling matches. The Constitutional Court of Mina is the country's supreme court and is comprised of five justices nominated by the President and approved by the Council of the Republic. Justices of the Constitutional Court are appointed for life and can have a lasting impact on the country's constitutional questions, when and if applied properly. Notable leaders *President Saleel el-Rahaim (Dovani Liberation Front; March 4683 to February, 4688) - Forced out at the very onset of the Minan Civil War in January 4688. *President Grand Mufti Shujaa al-Sadek (Ahmadi Liberation Party; March, 4688) Political parties *Dovani Liberation Front - Conservative, statist, secular *Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Mina Region - Ba'athism, Loosely Ahmadist *Ahmadi Liberation Party (Modern Majatran: Hizb al-Tahrir al-Ahmadii) - Israist Ahmadism, Israist democracy, conservative *Minan Communist Party - Social democracy, socialism, East Dovani nationalism, Metzist *Minan's People's Movement - Liberal conservative, nationalist, secular *Popular Democratic Party - Social democratic, left-wing nationalism, secular *National Liberal Party - Big-tent liberal, progressive, secular Administrative divisions Mina is comprised of 16 states (Majatran: hala) who are headed by governors (Majatran: muhafiz hakim), who are appointed by the President. While these states possess some local powers and authorities, Mina is considered to be a unitary state. #Kamphon State (located in the Sea of Carina, owned by Utari Mosir and currently occupied and claimed by Ostland. Officially, Mina claims Kamphon as their sovereign territory) #al-Qahad State #Abduyala State #Wad Bahud State #Aberi State #El Gebihir State #Wad Madamazin State #Abyelaib State #Umm Rabak State #Umm Qanhad State #Wad Mabelat State (contains the capital city of Wad Mabelat and its metropolitan districts) #Deldada State #El Genar State #al-Managil State #Er Rabat State #Nefa State (southern state, borders Liore) Military and law enforcement The Armed Forces of Mina are the official armed forces of the Republic of Mina. It is comprised of 3 branches, the Minan Army, the Minan Air Force and the Minan Navy. Official reports place the size of the Armed Forces of Mina at roughly 350,000 soldiers. The largest component being the Minan Army which comprises 250,000 of the total soldiers active in the Armed Forces of Mina. The Ministry of Defense is the civilian control component over the armed forces and the General Staff is the day to day operator of the armed forces lead by the Chief of the General Staff. The Republican Guard is a fourth branch of the armed forces and is the most political of all branches. The Commander of the Republic Guard is appointed by the President and its forces are largely the most politically reliable for the government and are treated as such. The Republican Guard often possesses the best equipment and training of any branch of the armed forces. While Mina officially outlaws paramilitary groups, it is understood that several political parties and political organizations possess and maintain paramilitary forces. According to a report by the Ministry of the Interior, roughly 150,000 paramilitary "soldiers" exist. Notable paramilitary forces include: *Dovani Liberation Front (political party) - Dovani Liberation Army (DLA) *Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Mina Region (political party) - General Military Council(s), General Military Council of Minan Revolutionaries (formed with the Minan Communist Party) *Minan Communist Party - Dovani People's Liberation Army (DPLA), General Military Council of Minan Revolutionaries (formed with the Ba'athist) *Ahmadi Liberation Party - Ahmadi Revolutionary Guard Corps, Ahmadi Mujahadeen in East Dovani, Ahmadi Fighting Groups in East Dovani, Supreme Israic Council for the Ahmadi Liberation in Mina, East Dovani Supreme Ahmadi Council Economy Mina's economy was largely focused on its trade within the Sea of Carina and a port of Majatran traders in Dovani. The name of the country, al-Mina, means "The Port" in Modern Majatran. While the Port Mina, one of the largest hubs of trade and international commerce on Dovani has contributed significantly to the country, it is the mineral resources of Mina that provide the country with its vast wealth. The mineral resources in Mina range from rare earth metals to common metals that are used in everyday construction across the world. Mining in Mina was largely dominated by foreign business interest but the growth of post-colonial nationalism following the Dovani War saw many foreign countries attempt "cooperation" versus exploitation of the Minan mineral resources. Agriculture is a second large market in Mina, followed by the outsourced production of many products for the "Western" world. Demographic and culture Mina, the only Dovani Majatran nation, is comprised primarily of the following ethnic groups. The largest, nearly 83% being Dovani Majatran. The second largest is Watembo (Somali) and the third largest is Kitembo (Swahili). *Dovani Majatran (North African Arab, primarily based on Sudan and South Sudan) *Watembo (Somali) *Kitembo (Swahili) Category:Countries Category:Dovani Category:Cifutingan